The present disclosure is directed to a set of interactive coasters. Coasters are well known in the prior art and generally consist of small pieces of wood, plastic, or other material people put between a surface, such as a table, and a beverage container. Generally, coasters are used to protect the surface from the heat, scratching, moisture or the like. However, coasters may also be decorative in nature. Coasters have been made in a variety of colors and materials.